


Love Sick Fools

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: If Wishes Were Upgrades [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Haiku, Bad Poetry, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Luna Cafe is new in Forks, Washington. Embry and Jacob are crazy for something other than coffee. Embry doesn't have a problem, but Jacob might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick Fools

Embry Call had been on cloud nine for _four days_ now. It was annoying. Sure, Jacob was happy for his friend, but _it was super annoying_ . Yet another person had imprinted. Another was head over heels in love. Another person _found_ true love.

Jacob Black sighed. He _was_ happy for his friend. Embry deserved to find Hermione, and he was lucky to have her. But Jacob was jealous. He wanted that. He didn’t _want_ to be hung up on Bella Swan. Jacob wanted to move, and he wanted to find somebody.

But something was holding him back.

Something was tying him -- well _tethering_ him -- to Bella Swan.

Jacob kept hoping he would imprint on someone, and thus move on from Bella. He deserved better than being in love with a girl who was in love with a vampire.

Jacob followed Embry inside of the cafe. La Luna Cafe was a new in Forks. It was owned and ran by Andromeda Tonks and her daughters. Jacob knew Andromeda had two daughters, Hermione and Hayden. Unfortunately for Jacob, he knew _a lot_ about Hermione. Embry _could not_ stop talking about Hermione.

Hell, Embry was _writing_ haikus about her.

 _Brown eyes, fuzzy hair_  
_Voice so sweet, like sweet candy  
_ _Man, I love pizza_

Embry needed to do everyone a favor and stop writing haikus about his imprint. It was driving Jacob crazy, and Leah was close to going insane. It wasn’t doing anyone any favors. Especially with the others writing and sharing their own. Jacob didn’t need to know about his packmates and their imprints.

Jacob watched as Embry _floated_ up to the counter. He had a dopy love sick look on his face as he stared at the barista. The barista was a middle-aged woman with dark hair and gray eyes. She smiled fondly at Embry.

“Hermione’s on her way,” she said.

Jacob followed his friend.

“What can I get you?” she asked, glancing between the love sick Embry and the best friend plotting to kill him.

“A red velvet white mocha, and a cinnamon latte,” Embry said, a dreamy smile crossing his lips.

That look _was not good_. Embry was thinking of a new haiku.

Jacob tore his eyes away from his best friend and he looked over the menu. “I’ll take the caramelizer,” he said.

The barista, Jacob noticed her nametag said _Andromeda_ , nodded as she filled out the orders. She gave a price and Embry paid.

Jacob and Embry found seats near a window. Pulling out a pen, Embry started to scribble away on a napkin.

Jacob made the mistake of looking.

 _Eyes like cinnamon_  
_Lips like honey, oh so sweet  
_ _Good enough to eat_

Making a face, Jacob turned to look elsewhere. He looked back over when he heard one of the seat being pulled out and a girl with curly hair sat down.

Embry looked up. He wore that dopy love sick expression. “Hermione,” he said with a dreamy sign.

The pair _stared into each other’s eyes_.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

Someone snorted next to him. He glanced over. It was a girl with dark, messy hair and a child on her hip. She sat a drink down next to Hermione. “You’re welcome, Hermione,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hermione agreed, still looking into Embry’s eyes. “Thanks, Hayden.”

Jacob shook his head. He decided to put off phasing for as long as possible. He did _not_ need to experience this. Man, he needed to make new friends. He didn’t want to live through watching Embry and Hermione looking goo-goo eyes at each other.

“It was worse a few days ago,” the girl said, her voice light.

Jacob glanced over at her, catching her green eyes.

Something passed between them. A connection formed, and something stir inside of Jacob.

He knew this feeling!

He had experienced a few times before! Well, experienced it second-hand – but he experienced nonetheless.

He imprinted!

“I’m Hayden,” she said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Her green eyes were narrowed and she was closely studying Jacob.

“Jacob Black,” he said. “Hayden as in Hermione’s sister?”

Hayden nodded, shooting an annoyed look at her sister. She glanced back at Jacob and motioned for him to follow her.

Jacob followed her without a glance at Embry. It wasn’t like his friend would notice. Embry was somewhere lost in love.

This Hayden was something else. She was amazing. She didn't spend hours working on her appearance, like some girls. She was caring and loving, given her son. She had patience, which he could tell by watching Hayden interact with her sister. She smelled nice. And, Jacob's mind was whirling.

Wait a minute.

 _Her son_?

Jacob blinked, staring at Hayden and seeing the child on her hip.

Was he there before?

The little boy looked to be about a year old with green eyes and messy hair.

What he glaring?

Jacob blinked a few times, staring at the kid.

Yes, the little boy was _glaring_ at Jacob.

“Oh, this is Teddy,” Hayden said, lovingly, “my son.”

Jacob had a feeing he was screwed.

 

**...**

 

Yes, indeed Jacob was screwed. It seemed that Teddy _did not_ like Jacob. Sure, Jacob wasn't _totally_ sure how he felt about Teddy, but he was willing to give the kid a chance.

Well, Jacob didn't get much of a say in that. His imprint had a son. Since his imprint had a son, Jacob was going to get the kid. After all, the mother and the son were package deal. Beside Jacob couldn't imagine trying to split up a family.

Hayden _did_ like Jacob. She even gave him her cell phone number and a peck on the cheek.

Unfortunately, Embry and Hermione witnessed the exchange and the pair quickly decided on a double date – all without _asking_ Jacob or Hayden. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been trying to work for almost a year now. I haven't gotten much of anywhere, so I don't know if there will be anymore.


End file.
